


Wrecker Surprise

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [30]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Wrecker Orgy, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:They wereROOMMATES!  At least temporarily.





	Wrecker Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Whirl/Blurr/Rodimus/Drift/Springer/First Aid  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky Smut, Wrecker Orgy,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 30\. Roommates

It hadn't been Whirl's fault. It really hadn't. He had simply asked Tailgate if he had heard about Brainstorm's new invention- ever expanding foam cleanser.

"No what's it do?" Tailgate asked.

"Apparently one can, can last one mech his _whole_ life. Wouldn't it be funny if someone filled Megatron's room with it?" Whirl had asked.

Tailgate had decided _all on his own_ to go steal the cleanser, break into Megatron's room, and hose the place down.

Five hundred berthrooms on the _Lost Light_ , only two hundred plus some mechs, so one would think there would be plenty of room. But no, because somehow that foam had expanded so much that only forty-two rooms -mostly on the command quarters deck- were spared their impromptu lathering. It was in the halls, in the vents-

Magnus was happy because it sure did clean up nice. Everything the foam touched was shiny, squeaky clean once it was wiped away. It even took off the graffiti!

But it wasn't Whirl's fault. No, where Whirl came in was in who he ended up rooming with. Blurr and Springer were visiting -among others, but they were the ones Whirl was concerned with- and Blurr was already staying with Rodimus. Springer had been with Ultra Magnus, but now Megatron was in there with Magnus too. Springer was less than happy about that, so Whirl suggested to Blurr that this was the perfect chance for a Wrecker reunion. Blurr told Rodimus in front of Drift, and soon Rodimus had five mechs in his room. Sadly Perceptor was busy with the clean-up, but that was probably alright given his and Drift's personal history and the fact that Drift was seeing Ratchet now. Ratchet was a hoot, one which Whirl wouldn't have minded having around, but he was also First Aid's mentor and not a Wrecker. That brought Whirl to First Aid and his _tiny_ part in actually using the cleanser.

Whirl did what was necessary, and then covertly waited for First Aid to discover _his_ room was out of order suddenly too.

A quick invite and a "Com'on, doc! Ya can't 'charge in the medbay! Never get any rest there!" And everything was set.

First Aids's reaction, upon entering a room _full_ of former Wreckers was epic. He froze like some organic startled by sudden light and his field lashed out with shock and instant lust. Whirl had wisely placed himself behind First Aid -mostly to bar escape- but it proved useful now as he had to push the mech forward so the door could shut.

Blurr knew. Well, he didn't _know_ -know, but he knew enough and was quick on the uptake. Besides, no one could leave Blurr and Rodimus in a room together for more than thirty second before they were working out interfacing positions and safe words. First Aid never stood a chance, not that he wanted to though.

"Aid! We're so glad you could join us!" Blurr said with that winner's smile of his.

Whirl gave First Aid a shove into Springer lap when the medic still didn't move, stole Blurr from Rodimus while pushing Rodimus at Drift, and grabbed a chair. Whirl popped his panel even as he dropped back into the said chair and encouraged the Racer climb onto his spike.

"Oh! I-!" First Aid stuttered as Springer blinked down at him.

Whirl wasn't going to let an awesome plan that he had only played a small part in go sideways due to shyness. "Aid's our biggest fan. Figured he could join the reunion orgy."

Blurr giggled as he swung a leg over Whirl's lap, and Whirl slouched a bit more in his chair. "No one told _me_ it was going to be an orgy."

Rodimus and Drift both snort-laughed at that, and Blurr grinned and settled himself into place.

"Like that aspect needed announced," Drift said and rearranged Rodimus to his liking.

Whirl moaned happily as his spike was encased in gripping slick heat and gave his attention to Blurr for a moment. "Oh yeah, Zippy. Almost forgot how good ya feel in there."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Blurr asked, hips rolling languidly as he made himself comfortable.

Whirl slumped back, pincers resting on those flexing thighs and watched his spike disappear and reappear, shiny from lubricant. "All charged up just waitin' for me, huh?"

"Aren't I always ready for you?" Blurr asked, that pretty smirk on his pretty face.

A gasp sounded, and Whirl rolled his head to the side in time to see Drift slide into Rodimus. First Aid and Springer were just past the speedster pair, but they weren't doing anything.

"Come on, Springer! Give it to 'im!" Whirl bucked his own hips up a few times in illustration, much to Blurr's delight. "This is like, Aid's damn favorite fantasy! Yeah, I know it!" he said when First Aid's gaze snapped to Whirl's. "I've seen the fanfics."

"Whirl," Springer said on a sigh. Then, because Springer didn't know how to have fun until forced to, said to First Aid, "You can go if you want. No one's going to make-"

"Yeah!" Whirl shouted when First Aid snapped his mask back and cut Springer off with a kiss. "That's how ya do it! Get 'im, Aid!"

It was sloppy, but whatever. They'd work it out. Whirl laughed as Blurr and Rodimus cheered. Even Drift chuckled a bit in that quiet way of his. Whirl was pleased, and now that everyone was getting down to business properly, he could focus all his attention on what Blurr was doing to him. Namely, rolling those hips in neat little circles over Whirl's own, his slight weight pressing Whirl to the chair. Whirl played with the vent slats in Blurr's thighs, his pincers thin enough to slide in and lightly brush components Whirl knew to be damn sensitive. Blurr's whole body reacted, but the part Whirl liked best was how the Racer's valve clutched tight around his spike.

Whirl didn't bother with holding himself back or trying to help Blurr along. The night was just starting, and they would all get plenty from one another before it was over. The important part was that First Aid was just across the room being laid out on his back by Springer. That Drift and Rodimus were snickering to each other, playing like the besties they were even as Drift nailed Rodimus' aft to the sofa. And Whirl himself got the first turn with Blurr, when the Racer was still capable of doing most of the work and putting effort into being impressive.

Whirl shut his optic and moaned as he felt his charge rise right to that tingling edge. Soon. Close. Pits, he might have even whispered the words to Blurr. Whirl soaked into it all, listened to the others as they gasped and cried out and laughed, listened to the way Blurr's respiration began to hitch as his pace picked up. A few more of those easy hip rolls from the Racer, and Whirl let himself fall. He bucked up as his overload washed through him, quiet for once because he really _was_ listening to the others. For now. Later there would be screaming and sobbing and begging- all of the good kind, and likely from more than just Whirl.

As he floated back down, shivering with an aftershock while Blurr squeezed tight with his own climax, Whirl thought that Rodimus' room was going to be a mess come morning. Good thing Whirl still had a can of that cleanser on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
